Vampire Knight: A Vampire Dairy
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: AU(Living forever isn't as promising as it seemed in fairy tales) Yuuki is a vampire who is suffering endless pain twisting with guilt .. she hate killing but find her self awfully enjoying it, could a sweet love cure her and set her free?


I had wept through the beautiful Night , It was as if this night were only one of thousands of nights, world without an end, night curving into night to make a great arching line of which I couldn't see the end, a night in which I roamed alone under cold, mindless stars.

The world around me had changed quite a bit ,it seems different than before. As everything I knew had faded away. In that dark corner over there used to be A violin hall, you could hear the sweet music from mails away,but everything had faded.

Well it's been 400 years ever since ...

"Yes! I have lived For hundred of years,I'm not even sure how long, I have been wandering the earth ,I'm an ugly creature of the night ,I'm the cursed soul that cannot live or die, I'm the monster you told your children about in the stories. I'm the night walker the doomed one ,I'm the blood thirsty,I'm the girl who paid for the things she never done. I have been cursed by heavens and my punishment is to walk this earth for eternity, unable to die... unable to forget. I'm Satan daughter ,who could never have her forgiveness, I'm what you call a vampire.I feed on innocent's blood and bliss them with my curse. My heart has withered centuries ago, Ah! living forever isn't as promising as it seemed in fairy tales. For 400 hundred years I tried hard to forget... to erase the pain ,but I'm a cursed creature who shall never find peace."

Yuuki put down her dairy softly as she held a glass of wine.

"I should get ready, I'm going to be late" and she stood still for a sec staring at her closet"nothing cheerful would work for me anymore" Yuuki sighed and went through the dresses over and over again.

In a moment Yuuki had made her mind, and wore a short crimson dress, Yuuki tight up her dark brown Silky hair, and glossed her pale lips with crimson red,And went out To fill her night desires.

Yuuki walked the streets finding a poor soul to feed on,and all the way she could feel the stranger's stares at her, along with the soft whispers" wow she is so beautiful"

Yuuki Tried hard to ignore those lying whispers, "I'm the most hideous creature ever walked earth"Yuuki believed that from the depth of her cold heart.

However,

Yuuki would always find herself drawn to a curtain pottery cafe, Yuuki would sit down every night listening to others words of pain and Suffer, she found a weird comfort in Hearing others agony. Yuuki hoped that one day, she would find a cure to her endless suffer through others.

Shortly,

The Mc presented a new talent"ladies and gentlemen give a round of applause to Yami Kasumi" the sounds of claps filled the place as Yami took over the Stage.

Yami looked very tired as if he carried all the sorrows in this world on his shoulders, he sat down and took the audience to a sad journey he said:

"_I silently embrace the faint, fleeting beauty_

_So it won't be broken seeking her in the moon's hiding place_

_Feeling the pain of fate while I was blocking out the creeping worry_

_I touched her mouth, filled with the sorrow of being driven into the corner_

_Amidst the rays of light,_

_I face the finale it's far too bright to see ahead to tomorrow_

_I watch you as you turned your head and flew across time_

_Still but an innocent little girl_

_You'll wake up in these arms from now on_

_Your sorrow is just unfortunate_

_Loving you to the brink of insanity_

_So we're never apart, stay next to me forever_

_Painted in a downpour of sins_

_I continue wandering around a worn path_

_I won't let anyone touch this love I'll even defy god_"

Yuuki heart quivered with sweet sorrow, it felt that Yami words were burning her scars one by one. After the show was over Yuuki stood quietly in the corner waiting for Yami to get out.

"umm Hi... I loved your poem just now"Yuuki softly said.

"oh I'm glad!thanks" and he had a brave smile over his pale face.

"I'm Yuuki by the way, nice to meet you Yami"

Yami bowed saying:"nice to meet you too! So how about we get something to drink?"

Yuuki nodded her head" 'Sure, I know a good place"

we walked around together and chatted for hours.

He said: "how old are you Yuuki?"

"My age?" Yuuki said with irony

"yeah! for example I'm 16, what about Yuuki?

Yuuki paused for a sec and said: "well, I might be 19, who knows!"

"oh you don't know your exact age? Yami laughed gently.

"yeah I lived for many many centuries, I can't even recall my age any longer"

Yami chuckled softly: "I do forget my name sometimes too! life is just not easy on me"

Yuuki Smiled gently: "yeah, life isn't kind with anyone"

and she stared quietly out of the window as if the painful memories were crushing into her mind.

"so do you have a family Yuuki San?

"I have none .." Yuuki bluntly replied

"oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stir a bad memory" Yami said quickly.

"It's alright! I don't mind" Yuuki said as She stood up.

"where are you going Yuuki san? are you bored with me already? Yami said in joking tone.

Yuuki caught her breath "no! how about we take a walk? it's a full moon tonight"

"Yeah sure"

And we walked half the way to the graveyard.

"wow! a graveyard? Yami gasped.

Yuuki looked straight into Yami eyes saying"my intention was never to make a friend."

"huh? what do you mean Yuuki san? I'm your friend"

A pity smile was over Yuuki face as she showed Her Fangs.

"oh my god! what are you?" Yami said in terror.

Yuuki took a step closer to Yami " I'm not sure what to call myself, Yuuki said softly"perhaps a monster"

Yami eyes widened and his body shook roughly"stay away!" Yami shouted.

But Yuuki could not resist the sound of Yami heart beat or the Smell of his blood,she harshly pushed him down and begun to suck his blood unable to Stop,quivering with twisted joy as the Air filled with Yami desperate screams of pain.

In a moment, Yami body was cold as ice, his heart had stopped beating. Yuuki licked her lips softly enjoying every drop of Yami warm blood, she tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter that turned into tears quickly.

"why are you doing this to me? why me?!why?!" Yuuki shouted as her tears run down unable to forgive herself unable to ignore her lust. Yuuki wiped off the blood of her mouth with her sleeve and walked wobbling, tearing apart with guilt.

"I'm the most hideous creature! I'm a cold heart killer, how I wish to fade away" Yukki sadly thought.

Yuuki barely make it to her dark cold lair, Yuuki sat down in a dark corner hiding from the gentle sun rays that crushed into her lair without a warning. Yuuki body shook with pain as she wrote in her dairy pages

"I did not intend to make friends with Yami .. I never did.. I wanted to mercerly stop his pain once and for all, may god show your paining soul mercy" Yuuki stricken her forehead repeatedly "who am I kidding? my heart knows no mercy I did it to fill my demonic hunger!"Yuuki breathed a Sigh of pain.

And flipped the page"I have no one neither friend nor people to call a family, my only friend Rin was killed many many years ago, he died in my arms. As for my family... I killed them! I drunk the blood of my mother and cut my sister with an axe,smashed my father bones. I deserve to be cursed and to remain cursed for eternity"

Yuuki chin begun to shake softly as she cried in silent, she closed her shappy dairy and went down to hide in her coffin as the sun shone strongly in the room. The morning.. the beginning of a new day has the smell of death to Yuuki, as the sun burns her pale skin and remind her of her monstrous truth.

However,

Midnight had arrived again putting the day to an end, the midnight were the killers and creatures of the night wander, Yuuki opened her pale nut- brown eyes slowly as she removed the coffin cover, it's time for her to go out on her hunt again.

Yuuki days were nothing but sore and lonely, for she have lost all contact with her kind, she simply hated being a vampire and hated to be with one.

Shortly, Yuuki had found a weak old lady in need of help,Yuuki took her hand saying"let me cure your pain" as she slowly bit the old lady neck feasting on her blood.

Yuuki looked up to the cruel sky and the mindless stars for a sec while she tried hard not to give in the guilt feeling.

"I shall leave Japan tonight, perhaps if I'm gone my heart would find what it longs for, I shall leave tonight hoping with all my might to find a moment of peace,I shall leave and once again be forgotten, I shall leave tonight."

Yuuki sadly dragged her feet as walked into the docks.

"Excuse me sir, that ship, where is it going to? Yuuki asked.

"oh this one is going to Paris my child" the man said.

"Thank you" and She walked towards the big ship "Paris huh? I have been there once or twice." Yuuki thought as she got on the back of the ship.

Mostly on the ship you could see families with their kids who made Yuuki icy heart to melt a little.

"I have killed my beloved family, I'm the lowest.. I'm and .." Yuuki couldn't continue with her thought as something caught her dull eyes, Yuuki steps got fast and faster while her eyes were focused at one thing, she hid behind the ship window and stared deeply at that beautiful young man.

A silver satin- smooth hair,a lavender eyes and a tall nice built up body, Yuuki found herself unable to move her eyes away from him. Something about that stranger made her heart flutter. As he walked to the ship roof, Yuuki followed him, he stood staring at the ragging dark sea, Yuuki once again found herself unable to take her

eyes away,she took a deep breath and stared more at him.

However, he had noticed Yuuki presence, his lips widened in a smile saying:"what a beautiful weather tonight, don't you think?"

"y .. Yeah! it's quite lonely night too" Yuuki softly said.

"Lonely? what made an angelic beauty like you feel lonely?" the guy asked with tender smile.

Yuuki couldn't help it! her stone heart skipped a beat seeing that tender Smile.

"um .. I'm not beautiful at all" Yuuki said.

"You're not beautiful? you committed a crime denying that."

"But .. I'm really not, what made you say that I'm beautiful?" Yuuki wandered.

"Well, for a start, you got a pretty face , white pale skin and a long sleek dark hair"

Yuuki chuckled: "what else? tell me"

"And a brown dark eyes which hide a story within them, and a crimson lips which I'm dying to taste"

Again Yuuki blood rushed to her icy heart and made her a bit nervous"so .. do you always use those lines to get a girl?" Yuuki said Smirking.

"Nah! It only works with angels" he replied.

Yuuki said mocking: "I'm far from being an angel."

"Oh yes you are An angel!" he said softly.

"No trust me I'm not .. I'm... I'm just a monster"

"Monster? If monster are as sweet as you then I want to be a monster too!"

Yuuki softly smiled: "no I'm not sweet either"

"then let me convince you my lady"

And he tenderly put his arm around Yuuki waist.

Yuuki flushed with surprise " w .. What are you doing?"

"Convincing you" he answered.

As he Gently Kissed Yuuki crimson lips, Yuuki heart pound loud, and her pale cheeks turned to wine-colored. It's the First time since centuries that her heart pounded this hard.

As the guy stood closer to Yuuki she could clearly hear his heart beat and the Smell his warm blood flooding, Yuuki got out her fangs as she hugged Him tightly, ready to stab him with her fangs and suck him dry. But a sudden sharp pain made her stop, she was unable to bite him! unable to kill the stranger! She just kissed his neck softly. And felt his sweet blood running through his veins, Yuuki let go of him quickly wandering"what on earth did she just do?!"

He Smiled Kindly touching his neck:"wow! I finally got to taste your crimson lips,and feel their heat on my neck"

Yuuki felt a chilly breeze running down her spine as he said that, her pale cheeks colored with rosy color, and her pounding heart made her speechless.

The guy gently stroke Yuuki sleek hair "you're the most beautiful angel my eyes have ever seen" he whispered.

Yuuki felt his warm breath over her neck, and the smell of blood was just too much for her. her knees can no longer carry her she fell down softly.

"I can take that as you enjoyed my lips too" he chuckled softly.

Yuuki dead heart thumbed saying:"n .. Not true! I'm just sea sick."

He laughed gently as he begun to walk away, leaving Yuuki world crushing by. He turned around saying:"I'm Zero by the way ,see you angel."

And he vanished into the dark night.

Yuuki just sat there in amaze for a Sec her dead stone heart thumbed with thrill and joy.

What happened to her? She couldn't even taste his blood, She couldn't Kill him! And why not? It's her passion to kill and feast,

Why him?

"Is it because of that tender smile my heart won't stop thumbing? Or is it because that warm hands that melted my cold skin?"

Yuuki softly touched her crimson lips and she shook with bliss just remembering the warmth of Zero lips.

"Zero huh?"

Yuuki stared at the sky and said desperately "May this punishment have mercy on me, I pray with all my might to be somehow forgiven. for I have madly fell for a sweet mortal, My poor heart is already withering. May the heavens allow us to cross each other baths again." Yuuki softly wished.

As a loud Voice Said:"Paris ahead"

"Paris! the start of new fate perhaps ,I pray for our next Meeting"

Yuuki softly said as she got off the ship, searching, hoping to hold a glance of Zero blissful face again.

**To be continued .. **

**your reviews and most welcomed :)**


End file.
